Smooth Talker
by ImAWriterBitch
Summary: Puck was pressed to write the only love story he didn't yet showed the world. The kids were mad, and the adults were pissed.- It's Brittana


_**A/N: Ladies and Gents this is my first story ever made that is under the Brittana fanfiction and I hope you like it! If it's familiar, it's because I've also published it on Wattpad as The_Marquess. I hope you enjoy the story! Ciao**_

 **That One Love Story You've Never Heard Of – Told By Uncle Puck**

Noah Puckerman was a man of the papz, he was shit faced every night, hoes were always seen leaving the five star hotel he owned and everyone HATED him.

Everyone who knew they couldn't out match The Puck's works, sure he wasn't like John Green or Virginia Henly, but Noah Puckerman wrote stories about people finding each other, and people getting lost because of each other, and people leaving because of one another. He wrote novels that were adapted into films when he graduated with a Film Major and the guy kept working on and on, winning Grammy's, Emmy's and Golden Globe nominations.

He was famous, he was rich and he had all the inspiration he needed, since he graduated High School, even after he retired from his duty.

Now, sitting around the long dinner table at his back yard back in Lima, Ohio, these people surrounded him, with their respective family. Each of them had a story he shared to the world. Each of them knew this, but really, it was the kinds who didn't understand one thing and that was the main reason as to why Valerie Pierce-Lopez approached him as he was grilling the BBQ's with the rest of the youngers on New Year's Eve as the adults gathered around the bonfire reminiscing their high school life, and glee, and their performances during those years.

Puck looked up when he saw the shadow that surrounded him and found a frowning carbon copy of Santana Lopez who had Brittany Pierce's orbs.

"Hey there little Santana." He smiled at her, loving the small grin that replaced her frown from his endearment.

Everyone thought she was Santana's clone after she showed her domineering character by becoming the president of the debate club and the whole McKinley High just when she started as a Junior.

"Uncle Puck," She greeted him too, taking a sip of the light beer she had at hand, John Fabray, Thomas Hudson, Arch Angel Evans and Martin Chang appeared behind the girls who were there, Samantha Fabray, Angela Anderson, Alexis Anderson, Cory Hudson, and Brittany 2.0, Phoebe, pronounced, Pi-bi instead of Pobe, named after Phoebe from F.R.I.E.N.D.S., who was eight years younger than Valerie," We're curious about something and we want you to answer it, please." She told him with determination in her eyes and finality in her tone.

"Yeah, Uncle Puck, we've been very curious about it since way back!" Phoebe chimed in to her sister, snatching a BBQ from the tray where Puck was putting the once that were done.

"What is it? Is it going to be for your birthday present, Val? I'm buying you a car tomorrow, don't worry Jan. of 3 girl." He teasingly told Valerie but the girls eyes widen before she begun jumping in excitement, much like her blonde mother would do.

"Are y-you serious?!" She asked and the teens around them laughed but Puck knew they wanted the same.

"I'm pretty sure San wouldn't be opposed to that, now was it going to be your question?" He wondered, because Valerie looked serious when they approached him.

Upon realizing they've gone far from their subject, Valerie stopped jumping and composed herself, returning the glare Phoebe gave her.

"Actually, no, Uncle Noah." Arch Angel spoke up and gave Val a smirk before telling Puck the actual question they've been curious about since yesterday's movie marathon, Phoebe was exaggerating," We were curious as to why every movie you've made is either about Mom Cedes and Dad, or about Uncle Mike and Aunt Tina –" Alexis jumped in.

"Daddy and Dad." Said the girl who was posh.

"Uncle Kitty and Aunt Tina, Daddy and Momma." Cory joined in.

"And Momma Q and Momma R." Rachel's other daughter, Angela asked.

"Uncle Ryder and Auntie Marley's… Uncle Jake's failed love story." Valerie said, scoffing a little because she was seriously still pissed with Jake.

"Hey." Puck tried to defend him but he was seriously too idiotic, more idiotic than himself.

"Hey, even Auntie Unique had a failed love story." Val defended.

"But her and Uncle Roderick met again in college." Defended John and Thomas chimed in.

"Who knew Uncle Roderick wasn't gay before." He chuckled to himself.

"Who knew he was?" Martin and Samantha shot back at him.

"Well, it was cool that Uncle Finn and Auntie Maddy found each other even after Uncle Finn was deported to Boarding School back to Canada." Samantha smirked," And how Uncle Spencer turned Uncle Mason gay, broke so many girls hearts."

"It's so awesome how all of you grown up to be accepting." Puck proudly grinned at them, he was proud they were raised to be whomever they wanted to be as long as they weren't one of those people who harmed, hurt or discriminated other human being.

"Uncle Noah, it's not good to judge someone for something they can't control." Phoebe told as she ran back to them after getting her jag of water.

"That's right, Little Narwhal." He smiled down at her as he placed a new round of BBQ to be cooked on the grill.

"There were no problem with the sexuality uncle Puck, the only problem was that you wrote and adapted each and every one of these stories to be read and watched but there was none of our parents! Sure they told us their love story, but it seems really unfair to Mom and Ma that you didn't made any of their love story, unfair!" Valerie stomped her foot at this, like her usual mannerism since she was a baby when things didn't really seem nice to her.

"Yeah, Uncle Puck, was there anything they did bad to you for this?" Phoebe worriedly asked, pouting.

He chuckled at their antics, finding each of their expression endearing, Martin was looking down on his shoes with a trouble expression like Cory, Arch was rubbing Val's lower back, Samantha picked up Phoebe who was ten years younger than her, Alexis just chugged her beer next to Valerie while she slapped Arch's hand off Val's back and ran hers there with Arch glaring at her, Angela too turned her attention to Phoebe but she wore a sad expression just like John while Thomas pretended to check the time on his watch that Puck knew was already broken.

"They didn't do anything to upset me you little Rebels." He smiled at them before continuing," You really need to pay attention not only to the main characters but also those people who're around them, who're around you." He started to explain," It's like life, you can't just focus on yourself, sure you've got problems, but so do others, some have similar problems as you do, so why not extend the sympathy or the same care you want to feel to those who would love to have it. Same attention to those people around you." He grabbed the tray he was holding and handed it to Thomas who took it from him and brought it to the adults.

"Get to the point." Valerie mumbled under her breath who was shushed by Phoebe who was listening while she sat on Alexis' shoulders.

"Let him finish!"

Puck chuckled when she saw them glare at each other again," The very first Glee club was composed by the original six; Tina, Artie, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt and Finn, then came along Quinn and Santana, the only cheerleaders in the club and then came me, and Mike… It was long before Sam and Joe and Rory came along but you already knew that." He smiled at them and took back the tray he gave Thomas to start grilling more BBQ," Basically everyone was sooooo into Rachel's drama, Quinn's pregnancy, Kurt's bashing-story that we weren't able to give attention to Santana's family issue's, Tina's crumbling family and Sam's homeless-ness."

"Okay, Uncle Puck, the point now please?" Alexis said now, handing one more BBQ to Phoebe who gladly stop herself to take a bit from the stick handed to her.

"The point is that, that was the same thing you did, you weren't able to give attention to those that surrounded that main characters. Like, when I wrote the story about Finn and Madison, fast forward to when they were exiting the theater there was also a lesbian couple at the back ground who were lovingly huddled together to fight the cold when a man who passed them threw a burrito at one of the girls, that was where the part Anthony told Montana he loved her. Then the story 'Dead Heart' wasn't it about an artist who died of a broken heart?"

They nodded with anticipation.

"The usually sarcastic friend there saw a girl taking a picture after having a conversation with the main character and said 'I'm sorry, hi, please do not take pictures of the artwork.' Then the girl blushed and shyly answered that she wasn't and was just taking a selfie but the friend said that she knew so." Puck chuckled a little," Santana was so mad that Brittany was way smoother at flirting that she was."

"Wait a minute." John held up his hand that was holding the beer and quirked his brow at Puck who stopped talking but still had a grin on his face," You're telling me, that you are subtly telling the audience Auntie Satan's and Autie Britty's story?"

"Yep." Answered Puck.

"So that's why there was always a lesbian couple in your movies, cause you were giving as a story or a clip of their life to us." Samantha said in realization and Alexis looked at her curiously.

"You've caught that?"

"You people are just too slow." Alexis' twin, Angela told her and they both stuck their tongue to each other.

"So you're saying is that Mom was the one to make the moves on Ma? I thought it was Ma!" Valerie grumbled something along the lines of 'pussy' and 'under', which Puck chuckled to.

"They weren't together after the 1st meeting? How did they even find each other again?!" Phoebe asked in wonderment at her mother's story.

"Yeah, Pib's, your Mom believed in Fate, Destiny and all those making sure thing before she asked your Ma out on a date… But Val," He turned to Valerie who looked up at him," I assure you that your Ma proposed to your Mom, that black diamond looked so beautiful. Still is."

This earned him a confused looked," But she's not wearing any black diamond."

"She didn't want to lose it so she hanged it on her necklace, which she secures in a music box at night when they sleep." Puck answered," She's more in love with your Ma now more than before."

"And Auntie Santana loves Auntie Britty more now than before." Martin joined in, earning a high five from their Uncle.

"So… Tell us the story!" Phoebe said bouncing excitedly on Alexis' shoulders.

"Alright, alright, alright, alright. So…"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile… Near the bonfire.**_

"Why are the kids all around Puck by the grill?" Quinn stared at the huddled up group with narrowed eyes as the rest turned to look.

"Probably asking Puck for their future presents 'cause Puckerman pretty much couldn't resist them." Santana laughed, pitying her best friend for being the godfather of almost half the kids that were around him.

"I'm pretty sure they aren't cause Martin isn't rushing back to tell me anything yet." Mike observingly said, hugging a sleeping Tina closer to his chest as he laid back on one of the lawn chairs.

"Maybe they're asking for the 'one story he never told'." Brittany lovingly smiled up at Santana now and everyone immediately knew what she meant.

"Maybe…" Sam smirked at Santana.

"Pretty sure they couldn't believe you were such a pussy back in the day." Quinn laughed with the gang but Kurt, Rachel and Santana was making a cringe-y face at her.

"You seriously make us sound like old people, Quinn Fabray, with all of your 'Back in the day' words." Kurt told the blond girl who was holding her wife between her legs.

"Yes, Kurt, it is because she's older than us…" Santana retorted and she and Brittany chuckled at Quinn's scowl.

"I hope he doesn't make me look bad at his story." Finn prayed and went to watch Puck and the kids who were now seated on the grass around him.

"Why, cause he literally made your love story the story of how you were basically a jerk to me at Sophomore year?" Santana snapped at him and he just smiled at her apologetically.

"Calm down, sweetie." Brittany kissed her chin before sitting up to get some BBQ," Maybe he'll be a bit more merciful now, Hudson."

They all chuckled before Quinn, who was a lawyer like Santana spoke about Politics with Blaine who was a Rights Activist and Sam who was a Senator, Santana starting the argument with 'bad American educational system'.

* * *

 _ **Santana Lopez was invited for an arts Gala in New York's National Museum and she was anxiously fidgeting because she was alone, roaming the arts gallery of the museum which was dedicated to one artist's art pieces that will be permanently displayed there.**_

 _She loved the pieces, she does, but right now, her face wasn't showing her appreciation for these pieces as it was contorted to one of mild worry as she also looked for Quinn who was friends with the artist. Deciding that she shouldn't be worried because clearly, Fabray was too much of a decent human being to just leave without saying so, Santana took her phone from her clutch, went to her camera app and looked for a good spot to take a selfie._

 _She caught a few shots before she felt a tap on her shoulder._

" _I'm sorry miss," She turned around to find a beautiful blond with blue cat-like eyes, in a black long dress, smiling at her politely, "Please do not take pictures of the artwork." She said, and Santana blushed because she didn't know the rules, she knew she had to stick with Quinn._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't know the rules, but I swear I didn't take any picture of the artwork, I was only taking a selfie." Santana was about to ramble on and one when the girl giggled in front of her, making Santana blush even more._

" _I know …" She told Santana with a wink, making Santana's eyes widen and she doesn't know if she looked redder than her dress or something._

" _Santana! There you are!" Hearing her name, Santana turned to find Quinn jogging towards their direction and braced herself to speak to the blond, but she was already walking away, but she didn't leave before saying;_

" _I hope you liked the art pieces."_

 _Santana was glaring at Quinn the whole way back home because she didn't get to see the blond again and she didn't even catch her name._

* * *

" _ **That was so smooth I'm pretty sure I'll be able to glide on that pick-up line."**_ Thomas said earning a laugh around him.

"Sure was, Brittany's pretty much the Queen at flirting, but Santana was much more when she's drunk as fuck and shit-faced in the morning." He chuckled before turning serious again and turned to Phoebe," Don't you even dare say that word in front of your parents, or Quinn, or Rachel or Kurt." He warned which earned him a chuckle.

"WE HEARD WHAT YOU SAID PUCK! WATCH YOUR CUNT LANGUAGE!" And that was Santana.

And then they heard multiple adults yelling a second later;" Language Satan!"

And then there was laughter.

* * *

 _ **Santana feels like she can't carry on with life today, but her fucking Bar exam was that day and she couldn't really miss that.**_ _And so with a scowl she woke up and got ready to leave, stopping at her favorite coffee shop she ordered black coffee and the barista just looked at her._

" _No cream nor sugar?" He asked her and she nodded," Damn…" He mumbled._

" _And please make it darker than my soul, Ian." She teasingly told him and he chuckled, walking away do go and make her coffee._

" _No one's soul is dark…" At her sleepy state, Santana jumped about a foot high up when she heard someone behind her and clutch her chest before she turned around to find the same blond she saw at the Gala three weeks before._

 _She didn't know if she was glad or was mad because the girl was on her head for three weeks and she wasn't able to focus most of the time, now here she was startling the Latina._

" _Please never do that again." Santana said as she tried to catch her breath as the blond girl chuckled in amusement._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't want to startle you like that…" She apologized and smiled at Santana bashfully, "I'm actually glad I saw you again." The blond said straight away and Santana blushed hearing this, she was definitely glad that she wasn't the only one feeling like missing the girl._

" _Ditto." Like her usual self, Santana acted like it didn't really matter and moved to the next line, took a tray, and took a plate of her favorite cheesecake._

" _So, stranger…" Santana watched as the blonde took the vacant seat across from her and arched a brow at the self-invitation," What's your name?" She asked, taking one out of the ten macaroons she bought._

" _They call me coffee." Santana said and smiled when the blond laugh._

" _At mornings that's my nickname, pretty sure they call you coffee because you need it." The blond said._

" _Not close enough." Santana told her before she heard her nickname being called and another, which was Brittany and saw that both her and the blond stood up, "Brittany?"_

" _Who names their child 'Snixx'?" She mockingly said and Santana smirked, taking the coffee handed to her before they went back to their seats._

" _That's not my real name, that's my alter ego's name…" She took a sip from her black coffee and hummed, satisfied with the burst of energy that was now rushing in her veins, she heard the quiet laugh from the blond and smiled, "They call me coffee cause I grind so fine." This. This. This was the reason why the mysterious blonde choked on her coffee, coughed a bit before she laughed for a minute, as Santana watch the madness that appeared._

" _Shit, Snixx, call me coffee, I can keep you up pass 2 AM." This one liner made Santana laughed with the blond before she grew serious and looked at her coffee._

" _They call me coffee cause I'm really bitter and most people don't like me without changing some aspect of what I am." This made the blond stop chuckling, until she too grew serious._

" _That turned around fast." Said the blond before three minutes of silenced engulfed them._

 _When Santana stole a macaroon from the blonde's plate, the blonde smiled before she extended her hand, "My name's Brittany S. Pierce."_

 _Santana stared at the hand for a moment before she took it and smiled back," My name is Santana Diabla Lopez."_

" _Diabla?"_

" _Legend said I called the nurse fat after I was took out of my mom's womb." Santana shrugged._

" _Legendary." Brittany said and they bumped coffee cups to that._

 _After finishing her coffee, they exchanged numbers and a few weeks later, she received the news she wanted, she got a high score on her board and got herself a new text mate._

* * *

" _ **Oh, that's why Ma call's mom Coffee sometimes, sometimes macaroons or muffin too."**_ Phoebe giggled.

"Phoebe darling, close your ears." Puck said but that only earned her a confused look.

"How do you close your ears, Uncle Puck?" She tried to cover it with the outer layers of her ears but it didn't work, this made the teens laugh as Samantha corrected Puck.

"Do you mean 'cover' my ears, Uncle Noah?" She innocently giggled as she did what was asked of her.

"Smart-ass." Puck mumbled," Now, Santana only calls Brittany 'coffee' when the night before they had amazing sex." This made everyone frown before they all cringed and made 'eww' faces.

"No please! My innocence!" Martin tried to cover his ears also.

"She calls your Mom 'muffin' or 'macaroon' when they only did sweet cuddling, forehead kissing, or they had a long conversation about nothing and everything the night before." Continued Puck before he stood up to replace the cooked BBQ with new uncooked ones, timing it and sitting back down and took the beer Alexis was holding," Now you know the motherly code."

"I despise you, Uncle Noah Puckerman." Valerie groaned as she chugged down the rest of her beer.

"When you try to hurt someone but still has respect for that person." Phoebe called her out now while the rest laughed.

"So… What happened next?" Cory asked.

"Well…"

* * *

 _ **Santana was woken by the annoying ringing of her phone and she couldn't help but groan and curse whomever was calling, and she was forty percent sure it was Quinn, Fifty that it was Rachel and ten that it was scared, in total, she was hundred percent it was one of her closest friend who'd love to die at 3 AM.**_

" _Quinn Fabray, you better have a good reason for waking me up at 3 in the fucking morning, it's the devil's fucking hour!" Santana angrily shouted, never bothering to check who it was._

" _I'm sorry, Santana." It was Brittany," I didn't mean to wake you up."_

" _Brittany?" Santana's eyes opened, she blinked before she decided to sit up and took a pillow close to her chest, "What are you doing up?"_

" _I was having nightmares and San, the Devil's hour doesn't start for another five minutes, it starts at 03:07 and it's just 03:02." Santana chuckled at this._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just a little tired." Santana told her friend apologetically," Want to tell me about your nightmare?"_

 _They spoke until the early hours in the morning._

 _They've been talking and texting for weeks now and Santana was glad to know more and more about Brittany little by little._

" _Santana, would you stop moping around and get the fuck off that couch!" Quinn Fabray walked into her friend's apartment two days later to find her sprawled on the couch._

" _My cramps are killing me!" Santana exaggerated by she wasn't kidding, it was literally painful, she'd take fifty whips on the back rather than this, but she also didn't want to scar her back every end of the first week of the month._

" _God, I'll tell the office you won't be able to come in… I wouldn't like to see my friend dubbed as the 'Emotionally Drowned Psycho' cause I know you very well when you're on your period." Quinn just sighed and close the door, leaving her friend to her misery._

 _Santana did wallow on her misery before she felt her phone vibrate next to her, she ignored it because the show she was watching, it was 'Pretty Little Liars', was on the best part she ever wanted it to be. When she saw the credits, she decided to open her phone and saw three messages from Brittany, and a lovesick smile immediately came to graze her features._

 _ **From Britty**_ _:_ I brought lunch with me to your office, but I found Quinn there instead of you. She said you were dying from your period. Eat Bananas, San, it'll help your periods. _–_ _ **Friday (12:27 PM)**_

 _Santana smiled at her friend's kindness and replied._

 _ **From Santana:**_ Awe, please tell me it wasn't subway cause I'd be crying if I missed that awesome lunch, I already ate about, a ton of banana. xxx for the help. _–_ _ **Friday (01:14 PM)**_

 _Santana hesitated on the kisses she sent but decided to send it anyways._

 _ **From Brittany:**_ It was subway, I'll bring you sub every time. How are you feeling? _–_ _ **Friday (01:14 PM)**_

 _This was what made Santana really like texting Brittany, she didn't need to wait long for the reply from the blonde._

 _ **From Santana:**_ I'm trash. _–_ _ **Friday (01:15 PM)**_

 _ **From Britty:**_ Is that why I wanna take you out so badly? _–_ _ **(01:17 PM)**_

* * *

" _ **Then?! What did Auntie Santana reply?"**_ Arch asked, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"You act so gay." Alexis told him before she felt a punch on her arm, "A boy does not hit a girl! You are gay!"

"Hush you babies!" Samantha scolded them before she turned to Puck, who was literally amused, "So? What she say?"

"She didn't say anything… She didn't get to read the message because when she was about to open it, her phone died, then the new episode of PPL started, when something bad happened your Ma accidently threw her phone to the wall and it shattered, she didn't regret it until she heard Brittany's part of the love story when they told us about it." Noah told them and basically everyone had gone ballistic.

"WHAT?!" Valerie yelled.

"…. Is she even serious?!" Alexis snapped, standing up in defiance,

"I can't fucking believe it!" Cory snapped up and threw the bottle of beer off to the woods. It shattered.

"The worst fucking timing of the entire existence of mankind!" Martin said as he hang his head low.

"IF THAT HAPPENED TO ME, AND IF I WAS ON AUNTIE BRITTY'S PLACE, I'D PRoBABLY HAVE A PANIC ATTACK, DIG A HOLE, OR LIVE IN A CAVE AND NEVER SHOW MYSELF EVER AGAIN!" Samantha was the most hysterical amongst them.

"Curse timing, you fucking cunt!" John and Thomas said at the same time.

"You're all in trouble." This made all of them pause before they turned to Angela," The 'rent's just turned to look at our direction."

"Here we go." Arch Angel mumbled under his breath as he went to sit next to Martin.

"YOU'RE ALL GROUNDED!" Quinn shouted from her chair," SAMANTHA GALATHEA FABRAY, YOU WILL DO LAUNDRY FOR A MONTH HAND WASHED, AND JOHN, NO XBOX, NO TELEVISION, NO PSP, NO PHONE, NO TABLET AND BaSICALLY ALL BOOKS FOR ALL OF YOUR ASSIGNMENTS FOR THREE CONSECUTIVE MONTHS!"

"NO COKE FOR THREE WEEKS ALEXIS. ALSO NO PHONE." Kurt said.

"Let's make this simple," Sam stood up, "You are all basically grounded, no phone or any sweets. One more bad word and you're all enjoying the rough floor of your bedroom." He heard groans but multiple affirmative before he sat back down beside his wife.

"Hundred bucks, Puck just told them about the time I didn't catch Britt's SMOOTH 'go out with me' text after I threw my phone." Santana said and they all chuckled remembering Brittany's story.

"Why did you even threw it?"

"I was frustrated okay! Emily and Paige kissed! I am not blessing that relationship with my approval, Paige needed to make a better excuse for almost drowning Emily, but even if she had, I'd still love to throw her off the cliff."

"Emison shipper, you really are violent." Rachel told her.

"I wanted to aim it to Paige's face but my TV would be included by doing that and I wouldn't like that to happen."

* * *

 _ **Santana was seriously tired with the internship program but right now, she couldn't care less for a moment, the due for the apartment she was renting is so close that she could hear the air whisper it to her.**_

 _Opening her apartment, she made a beeline for the bedroom and immediately threw herself there._

" _Life sucks ass!" She shouted on her pillow, before she felt her phone vibrate._

 _ **From Brittany:**_ You. _–_ _ **(Saturday 10:23 PM)**_

 _Santana frowned at her new phone, she bought it just a couple of days ago but Brittany was still pissed at her for making her think that Santana was ignoring her. Santana couldn't even believe 'pissed" was on the blonde's vocabulary since she never acted the way with that feeling._

 _ **From Brittany:**_ I'm taking you somewhere when I get home. _-_ _ **(Saturday 10:24 PM)**_

 _ **From Santana:**_ Where and why? _–_ _ **(Saturday 10:24 PM)**_

" _But I'm tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiired." Santana groaned on her pillow._

 _Then her phone rings again._

 _ **From Brittany:**_ The city and because I want to.  
I haven't been in a while. _ **– (Saturday 10:25 PM)**_

 _The city was about a mile away from Santana's apartment and she was just there! FOR. GOD'S. SAKE! She lived near the country because the rental was cheaper and the house was decent even though it was cheaper. And because there is NO. G. DAMN. NOISE!_

 _ **From Santana:**_ But I'm poor… _-_ _ **(Saturday 10:25 PM)**_

 _It was true! She was poor, she was still an intern and she was seriously tired of waiting for her allowance every week._

 _ **From Brittany:**_ It's called a fucking date  
I pay for you. _ **– (Saturday 10:26 PM)**_

 _Santana's eyes widened when she saw that text, cause. That. Was. Aggressive._

" _Santana Diabla Lopez, you do not leave your apartment door open you Latin Walnut!" Quinn Fabray walked in, she just recently accepted that she needed a roommate and that was her best friend._

" _Fabray, find me a nice red dress or something right away… Bitch is impatient." After saying that to her scowling best friend, Santana threw her phone at Quinn who had to drop the Chinese take-out she bought to catch it and read the text._

" _Aggressive." She told her friend while she picked up the containers._

" _More like, straight-forward." Santana almost tripped on her pencil skirt as she took it off while running for the bathroom._

" _Well… At least now you can stop mumbling in your sleep at how cute and hot and roooooooouuugghh Brittany is!" Quinn said the 'rough' word in a very slutty tone, earning her a blazer on the face as she laughed at Santana's Spanish cursing_

" _No murmuro en mi sueño inútil pedazo de mierda, encontrar mi vestido negro que mierda imbécil! Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, pero ahora estás siendo un idiota por procrastinar, que es muy estúpido porque te ODIO PROCRASTINATING! ¡Deja de pararse y apúrate a la mierda!"_

* * *

" _ **That was seriously aggressive." Arch Angel said and everyone else chuckled.**_

"If Santana was like, anxious all the time before, why is she like, super scary now?" Cory asked as he glanced at said person who then caught his gaze making his eyes grow wide in fear.

"She was a bitch back in High School, bet college wore her out… Now she's back… She told me something about it."

* * *

" _ **Puck, she's just perfect, okay!" Santana Lopez was in Noah Puckerman's trailer, the stinking tin can, as Santana dubbed it once to Quinn, she was walking back and forth in front of him and Quinn Fabray who was more than busy texting her girlfriend than minding Santana's silly worrying.**_

 _When Brittany and Santana informed her that they were finally together, her and Puck were invited for a celebratory party at Brittany's birthday bash (She was 25, it's like, the borderline young adult to old person, plus it's like, killing two birds with one stone). Quinn came in to be greeted by Brittany with her own best friend Rachel, who was now Quinn's girlfriend because they just clicked, alright._

" _Why are you even worrying Santana? She's perfectly imperfect and you are perfectly imperfect, you two are made for each other it's like, the will of the wind!" Puck told her as he opened the can of soda Quinn didn't even bother to look at._

" _I hate that I am saying this, but Puckerman is right," Noah smirked at this," For once in his life, he is right."_

" _Hey!" He was offended obviously._

" _I've watched you and Brittany for over five years Santana and you're basically head over heels, whipped for that blonde girl. You'd make sure anything Brittany wants she gets, you'd wake up at three in the morning whenever she calls, you tell her your day the way she wants you to tell her about it, with enthusiasm, and it basically became your habit, Satan." Quinn listed a few things before Santana tried to defend herself._

" _She's a physiology doctor, she had a degree at human behavior and also a very good artist, you can and will not blame me if I don't want my girlfriend upset and stop painting for a month." Santana crossed her arms, but Quinn went on._

" _You let her call you 'Sanny' and 'Tana' and 'Sweetie' even though you despise pet names. You share your food with her, you even share fries and when you were with Dani, you went ballistic when she stole even just a piece of fry. You become the little spoon because you love having her arms around you, and because you love her mumbling in the morning—" Puck intertwined._

" _It's creepy you know that…"_

" _Unlike you Puckerman, I am Santana's decent roommate and she tells me what I want to know when I threaten her because guess what? I have a good blackmail and yours sucks." She snapped at the guy while still staring at Santana," You become a morning person whenever she's calling you or waking up next to you, you'd call in sick when she's sick and you'd even cook for her!"_

" _What!? Quinn! I taught we agreed that you'd call me when she cooks!" Puck looked majorly offended now._

" _I was too busy eating to even remember sharing the blessing that was given to me." Quinn told him sarcastically and he just groaned," How lucky am I?!"_

" _Quinn… You know I'm afraid, not because she might say no, but because she might realize after two or three years of marriage that I'm really not worthy of her… That she's too good for me? I can't take it if she'd tell me she wants divorce, Quinn… That would kill me." Santana felt the tears running down on her cheek, "I really, really, really love her… And she's like, a big part of my life."_

" _You can't really say that, San." Noah sat up now, handing a box of clean tissue to her, "You know, the part you say that she might realize she's too good for you… San, I don't live with you nor am I with you all the time to know every word Brittany tells you."_

" _Dick, I am not that bad." Quinn snapped._

" _Bitch, Shut your face." He tells Quinn the same manner she did to him earlier, still staring at Santana, "But when I hang out with the two of you, I can see how awfully and disgustingly in love she is with you… When you two are seated, you are always on her left because she's right handed and you're left-handed and she knows you'd find it hard to eat if you're both seated the other way around, she'd give you her fries if you wanted more or order more just for you, she'd act like she'd eat too, but really, she just wants you eating more. When she notices that you're tired, she'd put your head on her shoulder and let you bury your face on her neck so you can take a nap. She'd carry you on her back when you're too tired. She'd play with your hair and kiss the crown of your head so many times… She'd hug you from behind any chance she gets and San, these things I say may seem normal, but I know if a girl only loves you rather than IS 'in' love with you, they wouldn't keep their eyes on you or constantly text me or Quinn about what is happening to you whenever you're not together, she'd basically ask me to take a picture, she loves you, and that's it." Puck says and watched as Santana's face basically show's every emotion a person could portray under a minute._

" _So move your busted ass and propose to her you cowardly piece of awful shit because I want to be the maid of honor or the brides maid or whatever as long as Puck doesn't cry." Santana heard Quinn and she couldn't help but laugh._

" _Why am I friends with you morons again?" She asked and Puck smirked at her._

" _Easy, because we're your morons." Puck answered for her._

" _Yeah, no, Puck's your moron, we're friends because you can't really rely on Puck to be serious all the time."_

* * *

" _ **The both of them are just really in love even blind people could feel it." Puck mumbled under his breath.**_

"Uncle Puck…" Everyone looked up to Phoebe when she spoke up," I have a question." She said.

"What is it?"

"How hard is it to turn that into a book and a movie?!" She angrily told him.

Now everyone turned to him. Glaring.

"I'm working on it, it's just really hard to articulate their love story because it was too perfect."

* * *

" _ **Santana, I know you're in the midst of a fucking case but you could at least have the decency to take Val to school or pick her up, but no, you can't because you're busy." Brittany angrily ranted as she watched Santana frantically walk around their bedroom, looking for either the keys or her phone," You can't even spend at least five minutes with me without the phone taking your attention."**_

 _That's been the issue for about a month now, and Brittany is getting tired. Their daughter is at school and Santana came home at noon, Brittany thought she was done or at least on a pause from her work but really, Santana just came home to get that one folder she forgot._

" _I'm really sorry, Britt, it's just that I'm in the middle of this really hard trial and my rival is an icon… If I win this case I might be promoted or at least get to make my name permanent on the firm." Santana said before she stopped when she heard silence and because she found her phone AND her keys, she saw Brittany's emotionless face and walked in front of her, "I… I really need to win this case okay, please… I-I promise, tonight, we'll talk… I just really, really need to go."_

 _Santana came to kiss Brittany but she was met by the blonde's cheek because she turned slightly before Santana could even come near her face. This pained the brunette but she knew the blonde, who wasn't even looking at her by the way, needed time._

 _The whole house was quiet, now that was unusual._

 _That was unusual because it's always filled with laughter even if there are only three people who lived there. Now Santana sat in her and Brittany's bed room, staring at the beautiful painting her wife made, all alone. Regret, guilt and self-pity was written all over her face._

 _She came home to an empty house when she received Quinn's text that afternoon._

 _ **From Fabgay:**_ Diabla, what's wrong with you and Brittz, she's not talking, she only handed Rachel a note telling us to pick Valerie when we pick up John and Sam, did something happen between the two of you? _–_ _ **(Monday 04:26 PM)**_

 _Upon receiving that, she left the office in a rush, but still found her house empty._

 _No Val. No Brittany._

 _Her self-loathing moment was ruined when she heard the bedroom door open and saw a puffy-eyed blond walk in. Before Brittany could even move or talk, Santana stood up and hugged her, slowly sliding on her knees because the fear turned her knees to mush, she was sobbing her heart out on Brittany's stomach by the time she felt Brittany crying too._

" _Please don't leave me." Santana chanted this words an awful lot before she felt Brittany pulling her up and taking her trembling body to sit on their bed, but before the blonde could even speak Santana kept going on, "I can find a less consuming job if you want, B, I could even talk to my boos and ask if I can have a day off on weekends just to be with you, just please, please don't ask for divorce, I'd do anything. Anything you want." Santana slide on the floor just too hug her wife's waist and bury her face against it, somehow loving the gentle hand that was combing through her hair and hating herself for doing this to her wife._

" _Santana, please calm down." She could hear the pain on Brittany's voice when she said that and Santana couldn't help but cry harder, "I don't and will never want divorce, I just went to buy some groceries and then decided to drive around town." Santana knew if her wife drives around town it was because she could think more clearly than just sitting around, "I can't deprive you of something you love doing, and crushing people down with your words is what you love doing and you do that really well in the court, if I do that it's like, me not being able to paint ever again." Brittany said, still combing her wife's hair as the brunette started calming down now, "I love you for the rest of my life, all I'm really asking is you give at least a bit of time with your family Santana, because lately, I barely get to watch shows with you and Val like before Val went to preschool, I barely find you playing with Val at the back yard, I barely see you play guitar or hear you sing, I'm in love with you Santana and I understand your job, just please don't forget or ignore us because that hurts more than being told that the person you love don't love you back."_

 _Santana looked up to find blue loving eyes staring down at her,"I'm pretty sure they're both really painful."_

" _I guess so…" Brittany chuckled._

" _And I'm really, really, really sorry… And I really, really, really, love you too." Santana continued._

" _So… Did you win the case? Cause I'd be pissed if we fought because you left to win it then it didn't." Brittany said and Santana giggled and nodded._

" _Brenton was fuming as he left the court, I won the case and my colleagues basically thinks I'm either God or Satan for dishing him off."_

 _Since that night, Santana came home at 8:30 sharp, she cooks dinner, begged for the weekends off she promised and the holidays off. And there they decided for another baby when little Val asked for a sibling._

* * *

" _ **It's too good to share to the world." Puck said, but then Valerie shot him a glare.**_

"The story is too good _for_ the world, their lucky to be blessed with such miracle." Valerie told him and others hummed in agreement.

"So," Everyone turned to find the adults behind them Brittana in the middle," Aren't you going to write my fabulous love story Puckerman?"

Puck looked torn for a moment before he smirked and nodded.

"Sure… But I want you two to star in it." Puck said and he earned a slipper aimed to his face.

"Do I look like an actress to you, Baldemort?" Puck glared at her for insulting his new shaved hairstyle.

"Well then, we can probably agree to let Valerie and Alexis star in it then? Since Alexis is basically blond because of Quinn." Quinn was the surrogate mother.

"My daughter's sixteen!" Santana snapped, Brittany just giggled beside her.

"So what? Massie Williams was twelve when she became a cast of the most dramatic, gory and 'full of sex' Tv series 'Game of Thrones'." He snapped back.

"Ask Valerie is she wants too." Brittany said, deciding for the brunette because she knew those girls were her princesses.

"Well?" Puck asked Alexis but the blond girl looked like she was already drunk because she was laughing at nothing at all.

"God, guys, I'm trashed!" Now Valerie smirked before she turned to look at Alexis.

"As someone who cares deeply about the environment, I am obligated to pick you up for a date, is seven thirty tomorrow okay?" Santana's brow rose and she turned to Brittany.

"That is really your daughter." She told her wife.

"It's in the genes babe."

"I'll be on a Dino hoody. Be Kevin the minion tomorrow." She told Valerie before she completely fell on the ground, passing out.

"She'll be trashed tomorrow." Quinn told her wife, who hummed beside her.

"Well, she's trashed now." Answered Rachel who just chuckled and pulled her wife back to the bonfire.

"Don't really care, I've got a date tomorrow." Valerie said, and almost all of them said at once.

"You smooth fucker."

* * *

 _ **The movie was titled 'Smooth Fucker' and so was the book, which became the World's number 1 just after a month of its release. The movie was told as 'True to life event's and even showed Santana and Brittany from before and the present.**_

Puck was proud.

"I really wish I have these smooth one liners." He always thought to himself.

Now, as he walked into a bar, he was invited where all of the super stars were gather for the after party, he won three Emmy's, two Grammy's and a Golden Globe just for the movie, so did Valerie who decided to enter Rachel's acting school and her and Alexis just got official before the movie was premiered.

Puck was shocked to find Lauren Zizes sitting on a stole by the bar, nursing a Jack on the Rock.

"Lauren? I heard you fell!" Puck started, _'Here goes nothing'_ he told himself.

Lauren was also surprised and confused, "What?! Where? Are you high again, Puckerman?"

"I heard you fell from heaven, you must be an angel then."

"Puck, we both know I'm from hell." Lauren crushed his pick-up line down immediately, but boy oh boy, did Puck learn from the best smooth talkers in town.

"Then that explains why you're so fucking hot."

So, it's safe to say, Puck got the skills at writing, making movies, making money and getting the girls, cause by the end of the year, he was now a married man and he's writing his own love story.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Credits to all those smooth talk, Bitches, Tumblr just inspired me to write this!**_

 _ **Hope ya'll are loving this!**_


End file.
